ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
UltraFan Mashup Episode 3
Title: The Secret of Light Prologue "Hi!" Diana said as the door she had knocked on opened. "Moedari's mom told me he was here with One. I'm his friend." "I'm so glad you showed up," said One's mom, "You should be able to help them. They're in their room doing homework together but you can go up and speak to them, it's not like they get anything done anyway." Diana knocked on the crystal door, but there was no response. She knocked again, and two loud sighs came from within. She then said, "It's Diana! Can I come in?" "I guess..." came a halfhearted sigh from within. Swinging open the door, Diana jumped in, and was greeted with the sight of Moedari sprawled on a couch with a blanket over him. One lay on the floor nearby, covered in ultra books but not reading any of them. "Hello," he managed to push out. "Hi!" said Diana. "What're you doing?" "...nothing..." Moedari drawled from the couch. "Moedari lost his anti-depressants and I can't memorize the list of species at all," One said. "How far did you get?" Diana asked. "A for Alien..." One said. "Alien isn't on the species list at all," Diana corrected him. "Oh." One sighed. "Aren't friends supposed to cheer each-other up?" Diana asked. "Why aren't you two trying to do something together? Something happy." "The beautiful thing about our friendship," said One, "is that, whenever things go bad, we get to be miserable together." "And things are almost always bad," Moedari sighed from the couch, his telepathic voice slightly muffled by the blankets he had pulled over his head. (Don't ask.) Diana wasn't sure what to do, but she knew it would be impolite to leave, so she said, "In that cast, I'll be a good friend and join you in your misery." "You don't look very miserable to me," One said. Diana didn't deny this, because she wasn't very miserable, and so an awkward silence ensued. At least, it was awkward for her, but One and Moedari were past the point of noticing. Chapter One "We must find some way to kill OrioN!" Xorion shouted, shaking the room filled with dark energy Society X was residing in. "Killing Lunaram takes priority," Lunaxa said in a voice which looked like a slithering snake, if voices could look like anything at all. "We must.... EXTERMINATE Gamma," Xagmma said. "Well, Xagmma, while your prospected proposition is enticing, I think Sorta should be the first to perish." "One should die. I could kill him," Noxe said. "THE ONLY ULTRA WHO SHOULD DIE FIRST IS DRACO! I'LL FIGHT ANYONE WHO DISAGREES!" Codrax roared at them. "Forget about plans, we should rush in and kill Giz!" Xigz said. Xach added, "Treacherous trickery trounces all. I shall make my counterpart fall." "DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOOONN PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!" Codrax shouted, and knocked an unsuspecting Xach flat. Xigz blocked the blow Codrax aimed at him, and was just about to counter when- "Everyone. Stop. Now." Xorion had spoken, in a voice quiet and yet full of menace. Everyone turned towards him. "I'm tired of dealing with this," he said simply. "If any of you have organised plans, you can set them into action." "But my lord!" Xigz said, "This is discrimination against those of us who do not approve of plans!" "You'll have your turn, eventually. If I don't kill you first for back-talking me," Xorion said. Noxe leaped up and said, "As a matter of fact, I have a brand new fiendish plan ready." "~Fair is foul and foul is fair~" Lunaxam said in a sinister voice. "What are you talking about?" everyone else asked. "Do you mean to say that you uncultured snobs have never read a Sophocles play?" she asked, appalled. "It's Shakespear," Xorion corrected. In the background, Xiana was looking through books. She sighed heavily. "Everyone runs off topic so easily..." There was a brief awkward silence before Xorion said, "Anyway, how will we infiltrate the Altara this time?" Noxe stepped forward. "We need to-" "Wait!" Lunaxa said. "Xiana, I sense something from you. What do you want to say?" Xiana ran up to Xorion and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "Xiana will go this time: she has a plan. Lexement, Xach, you will follow her and guard her." "What about me?" Noxe said, pushing in. "You," said Lunaxa, "will mind your own business, unless you want to battle me. I know what you want to do." Noxe briefly blanched in terror, but recovered quickly. "In that case," he said nonchalantly, "I'll go fill up on dark energy. Wanna come with me, Rexuz?" The two ultras left. Lunaxa turned when she heard a voice behind her, incredibly amazed by the the fact she had not noticed anyone was there. "Would you like me to follow them, queen?" "You may," she said. Chapter Two One's mom knocked on the door. "What are you three doing?" she asked. "Being miserable," came Diana's cheerful response. "You don't sound very miserable to me," said the mom. "Maybe not, but the other two are." "That's it," said the mom, "You three are going to go out and do something fun. Nothing will be accomplished by laying around being miserable all day." One brightened up slightly at the prospect, and got up. Moedari, however, remained laying on the couch covered in blankets. "Moedari?" asked Diana. A pillow moaned softly. "Moedari?" asked one. The pillow moaned again. "Mom, Moedari's too far gone to even get up," One said. With a crash the door flew open. "Get out of my house, this instant, all of you!" shouted the mother. A moan escaped the pillow yet again. There was a flash and a yell, and Moedari leaped up, rubbing his face. The charred remains of the pillow floated around the room and One and Diana stared in awe as the mom picked Moedari up and dropped him outside the room. They followed wordlessly. "Here's some money. You can go do anything you want." The mother departed. Moedari flopped onto the ground and moaned. ---- Holding Moedari on his back, One said, "Maybe we should watch a movie or something." "That sounds good," Diana asserted, skipping. A moan, which could have either been assent or protest, came from Moedari. "Let's see what's playing. Moedari likes robot anime," said One. "So do I," Diana agreed. A moan, which could have either been assent or protest, came from Moedari. "I also heard that they're playing a Gamera movie in the speciality theatre," One said. "That sounds fun," Diana said. A moan, which could have either been assent or protest, came from Moedari. "Or we could watch the new Love Live movie," One said. "Fine by me," Diana agreed. A moan, this time decidedly of protest, came from Moedari. "Unless you contribute something besides groans to the conversation," said One, "we're watching Love Live." "Talk about biting off your nose to spite yourself....." Moedari moaned. "Well? Love Live or something else?" Diana threatened menacingly. "Anything but Love Live," Moedari said in a tired voice. "Well then, it's up to you," said One. "CITIZENS OF THE LAND OF LIGHT," came a loud voice. Everyone turned towards the sky. "PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED!" From the sky dropped King of Mons, Frogos, Gerada, and Dump Kong. Military ultras rushed to combat them. The trio of friends were about to continue on their business when Xiana, flanked by Lexement and Xach. "Diana, not only are you my double, but you are the princess of two kingdoms of ultras! I will kill you, now." One stepped protectively in front of said princess. "I won't let you." Moedari moaned. Laughing, Diana moved in front One. "And what do you think attacking me here, in the middle of the city, will do for you? It's guarded to heavily, and I've trained very well, mind you." In response, Lexement, Xach, and Xiana charged. Lunaram watched, unobserved. "Let's see how well you use your power, Diana....." Chapter Three Noxe lead Rexuz into the Dark Nebula, and the two began to feed. After some time, when he was certain they were both alone aside from one lone feeding Cosmo Liquid, One's counterpart leaned over Reuz's uncomfortably close, and said, "You do you think Xiana could use some help, don't you?" Not to be outmatched, Rexuz leaned in over him, reversing their positions, "And what do you think? Lunaxa would kill you if you even touched her." "The same goes for you," Noxe said. Rexuz didn't respond; he was staring behind Noxe in horror. A dark light was growing behind him, and the outline of another dark ultra like them could be seen. Noxe turned and screamed, and jumped up and pushed the Cosmo Liquid into the light. It was absorbed completely, consumed and converted into energy, and Marluxa stood there for a second before seemingly vanishing into the mist. The two young dark ultras looked about in terror, not knowing where Marluxa would choose to strike next. They waited for a good time, but no sign of Marluxa appeared. "He has truly terrifying power," Rexuz said. "What if he tells Xorion and Lunaxa about this?" Noxe said, panic in his voice. "In that case-" said Rexuz, "-we have to Run Away," continued Noxe. Bumping into each-other, the two rushed through the misty swirling energy, not sure what direction they were going in. Finding their way out of the nebula, they rushed onwards. Right into Altara, where Lexement and Xiana were battling Diana, while One fled the scene with Moedari clinging to his back, pursued by Xach. "WHY WERE'NT YOU LOOKING WHERE WE WERE GOING?" asked Rexuz. "I thought you were," said Noxe. "You should have been." "No you should've." "How was I supposed to know?" "Common sense." "Something you're lacking in." "Xiana turned and looked at them, before whispering something in Lexement's ear. He strode forward and asked, "What the are you two doing here?" Category:UltraFan Crossover Episodes